My Broken Butterfly!
by VampireXgirl4312
Summary: When an innocent girl gets stuck on an island with a group of boys what role will she play mother sister or leader. Will she be able to keep what means most to her or will she loose it alone the way? M just to be safe might change it. Plz review! Jack OOC


**Yes its another Girl on the island Fanfic!! **

**Please Review if you can! Reviews make me happy**** This is only my second story so be nice… I'm not really sure if I like this story though.**

*** * * * * * **

I sat back in the car letting the gentle breeze help me keep my head. My parents were having some troubles and so I of course was going to be shipped off to my Aunt and Uncles place for around a month, so my parents could work it out.

This is the first time I will ride a plane and I'm freaking out about it. The only reason I am leaving so soon, (since this was only decided yesterday) is because my cousin is a pilot and just happened to be around here and flying back to Brittan.

My mother pulled over when we got there, after seeing my cousin waiting for me to arrive. We were almost two hours early so that I could get comfortable and also so my parents could see my cousin who they have never seen before, except for when he was almost a baby but I really don't think that counts here.

I went around to the back of the car to the trunk to grab my things. When I came back around to the front with most of my things my dad gave me a big bear hug, right out there in front of everyone. You see my dad was never very good at showing emotions so this is a big deal for me.

When finally it was my mothers turn to hug me, it was a lot more emotion filled.

She pulled away sniffling.

"Mom I'm going to be okay. I'm sixteen now, I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me." I said with a sheepish smile as my parents looked tearfully down at me.

"Oh I no baby, but I cant help but worry. It's the first time that you're really leaving us." My mom got through all of her sobs.

I looked back to my dad and he smiled.

"Be safe kiddo." He said. He was a lot better at this I thought as a grabbed my luggage and my backpack.

"Bye guys!" I called over my shoulder as I followed my cousin into the big air port.

Everything else went by pretty fast once we were through security. Everything but my backpack was put onto a car and I watched as it was taken away to the smaller airplane that sat idle in the middle of all the other bigger planes around it.

I didn't really want to get on this early so I went window shopping in the few stores that were there. I smiled at the little boy trying to convince his mother to get him a baseball cap and how older sister next to the mom couldn't look more board.

When I was finished I came back to where the plane would be. I took one last fleeting glance out the window before going down the steps that would take me outside. I headed straight to the plane. My baby blue dress was picking up that fresh air that I loved so much.

I climbed up the steps that were placed outside the small plane so I could get in. I smiled taking it all in. As I slowly walked up the steps taking one at a time. I heard a noise from above and saw a bigger plane coming in for landing. It seemed so close. I flinched as it came right above my head, the noise was terrible.

This is once in A life time and I'm not going to let a little noise get in the way I thought as I came to the top step that was level with the entrance of the plane.

"Come on in!" A voice called from inside. I carefully stepped into the small space taking in all the seats in rows waiting to be filled.

"You might want to find a seat in the front of the plane. Or reserve a seat. I just heard that I will be transporting a group a boys from a military school."

I quickly sat down in the seat nearest the one to where my cousin John was sitting up with all the controls. Just when I was starting to feel a little bit more comfortable I heard the laughter of the boys drifting in even over the sound as the plane was starting up getting ready to move. I had a window seat and was able to keep anyone from sitting down next to me.

I turned my head to the side so I could look out the window and pretend that there were no boys on this plane. That when I saw the ground starting to move, and my stomach seemed to lurch with the plane.

It was about a halfway there when the little flashing light indicating that we should put our seat belts on started going off. I looked around to see all the boys just as confused as I was, I took another quick glance out of the window just as there was a loud cracking sound. I looked fearfully towards where I knew my cousin was, his hands were frantically moving over all of the controls.

When I turned my attention back to the window I noticed that there was smoke coming from where the wing should be. I gasped as the plane changed directions, instead of going forward we were now heading towards the never ending expanse of the ocean.

Every one was now going into hysterics. I tried to keep my head as I felt our fall end abruptly with a loud splash. I quickly fumbled with my seatbelt as the water started to leak in and was up to about my ankles.

By the time I was able to get my seat belt off the icy water was almost up to my waist. I hurried toward where I knew the door would be. The water was now up to my neck I got a quick breath before the water went completely over my head.

I was able to push myself out of the already open door, the salt stinging my eyes and I tried to keep them open so that I would be able to see where the light was coming from and where the water started to turn and inky black. I shuddered as the last of my small breath slipped out from my lips. I tried to go up, toward the light but it seemed the harder I tried the further down I went. I was now struggling to not breathe in even though my lungs were begging me for the fresh air. Soon my eyes were fluttering closed and the stinging stopped. The water was no longer cold, I opened my eyes slightly looking at the darkness that wait for me slowly coming closer. My body was shutting down with no having the air that was needed.

I am going to die. I smiled letting the last bit of pain leave me. I closed my eyes again.

I'm in the meadow, green all around me, the wind coming and blowing my hair all around my face. I am happy, this is my happy place.

A light rain started to come down. I turned and saw a golden blur. It was a boy. He held out his hand to me and I took it.

My meadow started to disappear, as I tried to hold onto what little memory I had of it. I wasn't ready to leave.

**** * * * ***

I lurched up spitting out the horrid sea water. The taste lingering in my mouth.

"Do you think she's okay?" There was a voice that I was not expecting to hear. I slowly opened my eyes. Letting them adjust to the bright light of the sun. There was a boy leaning over me. Concern written all over his face as he backed up to give me some space to get up.

"How are you feeling?" I heard a voice ask but the golden boys lips never moved. So I turned around for the first time noticing that there was someone else. He was kind of short with a very round face and glasses.

"Fine. I guess." I rasped. He smiled.

"My name is Piggy." He said sticking out his hand. "And this is Ralph." He said gesturing to the Blond.

"I'm Amanda." I said quietly "What happened, Where are we."

This time the blond boy named Ralph replied. "The plane crashed and we were able to get one of the emergency rafts. And I think this is an Island."

I looked around. Great I thought I'm stuck on an Island with a bunch of teenage boys.

I looked out at the water. Could it get any worse I thought as I noticed some motion next to me as Ralph got up and offered his hand to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, trying to ignore the electric shock that went through me when out hands met.

* * * * * *

**I want at least 5 reviews before I update :) I need some ideas for chapter 2!!!**

**Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to Review :)!!!! **

**I luv u guy thanks for reading this **


End file.
